


Леди мечтает

by gayya



Series: Почти безупречный мир [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Time, The Long Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayya/pseuds/gayya
Summary: Бриенна Тарт отваживается мечтать по-девчачьи, но лишь на пороге смерти





	Леди мечтает

Бриенна Тарт мечтала о свадьбе с детства.

Иногда объект ее мечтаний отсутствовал, представляясь только отдельными сполохами ощущений: тепло поцелуя, запах кожи и чуть-чуть железа; сильные мужские руки, достаточно для того, чтобы поднять ее, оторвав от земли, веселая мальчишеская улыбка, белые зубы, закусывающие смешливую нижнюю губу, ямочки от улыбки.

После знакомства с Джейме Ланнистером мечтать о свадьбе Бриенна Тарт стыдилась. Реальность упрекала ее — зеркалами, комментариями мужчин, валящимися на голову бедами. Лишь изредка, сидя в палатке или за столом, одна, перед сном, она позволяла себе помечтать. Представить себя в роли прекрасной девы, которая по счастливому стечению обстоятельств вдруг оказывается невестой, а жених…

Наречение. «Кто пришел за этой женщиной?».

Перед сном мечталось особенно безудержно. Никаких ограничений. Ни стыда. Ни лживой скромности. Он, ее мужчина, протягивает руки, чуть смущенно улыбается ей в ответ, подмигивает, делает знаки, понятные лишь им обоим. Это свадьба по любви, и все присутствующие знают об этом. И Бриенна счастлива.

«Кто пришел за этой женщиной?».

Септа украшена белыми плетистыми розами, голубыми ирисами, но мрачного зала, полного пьяных гостей, нет, на улице стоят накрытые столы под навесами, вдали колосятся рожь и ячмень, цветут ромашки, подсолнухи и георгины — время собирать урожай. Деревенские дети преграждают путь свадебной повозке, выпрашивая угощение. Жених, а теперь муж, держит крепко ее руку своей, касается губами ее плеча и шепчет… эти слова кощунственно вкладывать ему в уста даже в мечте.

Но мечтам не суждено сбыться. Бриенна замерзает под тяжестью собственных доспехов, чьих-то мертвых тел, снега и льда, под Стеной около Черного Замка. И холод, обступивший ее со всех сторон, усыпляет и возвращает к тому состоянию, в котором обычно так ясно виделась деревенская септа, спеющая рожь и нарядная свадебная повозка. И она сдается. Открывается грезам и снам, отпускает себя на волю, отдается потоку. Если это конец, то надо смириться с тем, что не будет свадьбы. Ни одного гостя. Ни обрядов. Ни наречения… можно и помечтать напоследок.

«Кто стоит здесь, пришедший за этой женщиной? Джейме, из дома Ланнистеров».

— Бриенна!  
Сквозь шум, метель и крики прорывается его голос, пронзительно разрывает благоговейную тишину, установившуюся в септе-ее-мечты. Добродушный растроганный септон недовольно хмурится. Джейме опять учудил. Неважно. «Покройте невесту своим плащом в знак…»

— Женщина, где ты? Женщина!

Он путается одной рукой в завязках плаща. В мечтах Бриенна забыла о том, что следует завязать его попроще, а замерзающие мысли отказываются откатить грезу назад.

— Бриенна! Боги, Бриенна! — совсем рядом раздается его голос, по ледяному лицу скользит что-то обжигающе горячее и она находит в себе силы открыть глаза.

Джейме там по-прежнему нет. Это просто сон умирающей от холода.

— Милая моя, держись, держись.

Или есть? Приближаются еще голоса, ткань видения рябит и рвется на том прекрасном моменте, когда он должен покрыть ее плечи плащом — а она скромно опустить очи долу, сколько раз репетировала этот момент, и все зазря, никакого толка, ведь его плащом в реальности ее укутывают какие-то чужие руки.

«Она замерзла насмерть». «Она еще дышит». «Милорд, горячее вино». «Милорд, вообще вино есть?». Откуда-то приближается голос Пса, и уже от него одного Бриенне хочется проснуться и убежать. Его она на свадьбу своей мечты не звала.

Застолье не продумано. Вино кислое и паршивое, а в составлении меню Бриенна сильна никогда не была.

— Поднимайте ее, поднимайте!  
— Держись, Бриенна, держись, женщина, — приговаривал невидимый, но очень близкий Джейме Ланнистер.  
— Снимай! Режь ремни, нахер их! Дай воду, смерзлись.  
— В шесть рук быстрее. В семь, если считать твою, милорд, уберись, ты совсем плох…

«Что с ним?». Но она не успевает ничего понять, замороженный мозг отказывается мыслить рационально, ее снова вздымает в воздух, значительно легче, чем была, и несут, срывая по пути одежду и доспехи…

«Провожание». Хочется смеяться. Словно издеваясь, вместо дудок менестрелей — три сигнала тревожного рога со Стены.

— Быстрее!

Она летит. Вместо лепестков роз падают снежинки. Вместо свечей мелькают факелы. Вместо свадебного обряда кровь и лед. Из темноты зимней полуночи вырисовывается его лицо — неотсюда, нездешней красоты, нездешней силы. Тревога, внимание, понимание, доверие — все, чего она не могла получить ни от кого другого.

— Хотя бы ради меня, женщина. Хотя бы ради меня ты должна жить.

Говорит, не разжимая губ. И внезапно Бриенне становится легко и все равно, спасется она или нет, говорит он это все или нет, да вообще плевать. Только бы лететь так в никуда рядом с ним, и знать, что это никогда не закончится.

— Оставьте. Дальше я сам.  
— Сдурел? Одной…  
-…нахрен. Просто иди и все. Я сам. Уж пять шагов до кровати…

«Брачное ложе», подумалось Бриенне, и она неуместно начала хихикать. Или ей показалось, что начала, потому что дальше была только жаркая тьма.  
…  
Вокруг было пекло.  
Седьмое, наверное.

Сознание выхватило жар, прожигающий до костей. Потом — источник жара, он находился со спины. Бриенна пошевелила рукой, но пальцы упорно не желали гнуться, распухшие и все-таки до сих пор холодные.

Зато между ног было очень горячо. Не сразу, но достаточно быстро пришло осознание того, что нечто раскаленное, согревающее ее ляжки, было мужской ногой — волосатым мускулистым бедром, втиснутым между ног сзади. Меховое одеяло сверху исключало возможность идентификации без того, чтобы обернуться.

Сердце зашлось, когда мужчина пошевелился, прижимаясь теснее.  
— Очнулась, — выдохнул с облегчением сзади Горячий Некто голосом Джейме Ланнистера, и стало еще хуже.

Ей удалось издать лишь неясный протестующий писк. Голос не слушался.

— Ты все еще холодная, — сдавленно прошептал Джейме, — точно ледышка. Клиган предлагал… а, забудь. Там были задействованы одичалые, и мне кажется, тебе эта идея не понравилась бы.

Под головой его рука, точно промеж ягодиц упирается его член, и он сам дышит в шею сзади, прерывисто, часто. Наверное, у него не было женщины очень давно, отрешенно рассуждает Тартская Дева, слушая его плоские шуточки. Сближение произошло против всех правил, а он все пытается шутить, стараясь как-то оправдаться, не унизив ни себя, ни ее. Не задев ее самолюбия, чести и всех прочих рудиментов прошлого. Было бы что задевать, когда ей так страшно.

— Прости, — шепчет незнакомый Джейме в спину, его плечи, руки дрожат, он словно нехотя касается ее кожи, — прости меня. Тебя нужно было отогреть.

Ну и что ему такому ответить? Она попыталась уклониться от его рук. На тесной койке — не убежать, от прикосновений не скрыться, любое движение — и его колени, его локти, грудь, дыхание, губы, щетина на подбородке. Как муха, попавшая в паутину, трепыхаясь, увязает все больше. Тепло кажется недостаточным, неполным, пока его левая рука не оказывается на ее животе, а носом он не поводит по ее плечам сзади.

— Как тебе удается? — спросил Джейме вдруг почти нормальным голосом, — еще одна твоя загадка.  
— Что? — собственный все еще не подчиняется.  
— Так хорошо пахнуть. После всего этого дня. Я имею в виду, меня от себя самого выворачивает, пока не ототрусь, но ты…

Слишком интимно. Очевидно, ничем хорошим не закончится. «Или ничем плохим, — думает Бриенна Тарт, боясь не только шевелиться, но даже и думать — мысли упорно не желают течь в нужном направлении, — просто пусть останется рядом».

— Женщина, — шепотом снова, — спишь?  
— Нет, — затаившись, она готова была отказаться от лишнего глотка воздуха, если это доставило бы ему неудобство, — сир Джейме?

Его смешок звучал немного напряженно:  
— Мы снова вдвоем, снова голые, и намного ближе, чем в прошлый раз, а я все еще «сир»? Хорошо хоть, не Цареубийца. Пожалуй, стоит упрочить эту традицию. Как близко нужно мне подойти, чтобы ты звала меня по имени?

Еще интимнее. Капканы на каждом слове, которое кто-либо из них двоих может произнести. Рано или поздно придется кому-то встать или повернуться, и случится взрыв.  
Или не случится. Бриенна не уверена, чего больше хочет. Страшны все варианты.

— Ты же все еще зовешь меня женщиной.  
— Женщина ты и есть.  
— Нет, — и она проклинает свой язык, от досады на себя ерзая в его руках, напрочь забывая, как и где очутилась на этот раз. Твердость его тела напоминает, так же, как его судорожно сжавшийся кулак у ее живота и ворчание сзади.

— Бриенна. Бриенна. Не обижайся. Не замолкай, ладно? — тихий голос звучит совсем иначе, когда он так близок, но самого Джейме она не видит, лишь ощущает, — когда ты, как сейчас, уходишь в себя… весь мир… он и без того так себе, в последние годы. Но если и тебя в нем не будет… останови меня, иначе я скажу больше, чем ты хочешь услышать.  
— Может, и хочу.  
— Что? — смешок, — ледяная принцесса оттаяла? Грелка больше не нужна, я могу идти?  
— Можете.

Но вместо того, чтобы жар его тела отдалился, он внезапно оказывается еще ближе, теснее, так, что уже нельзя оставаться равнодушной, особенно, когда Джейме говорит, отчаянно и порывисто:  
— Могу уйти, убежать. Но не желать тебя не могу. Не любить — не могу.

И, как будто мало того, что она потеряла над телом всякий контроль с этими словами, Джейме поцеловал ее в шею сзади, поцеловал под ухом, в щеку, постепенно перетягивая к себе лицом и шепча все те слова, которые, как казалось, слышались ей в бреду.

Напористо, страстно, нежно и немного грубовато — Бриенна терялась в его поцелуях, отчаянно трепыхаясь в его руках (правильнее было бы сказать, одной руке), словно приколотый на булавку жук, в полной неспособности вырваться и остановить его.

Самым смелым во всем этом было ее решение повернуться к нему спиной, спрятаться, но она в ответ услышала только:  
— Хочу видеть твои глаза, женщина.

А свои, как никогда кошачьи, прикрывал каждый раз, когда касался губами ее кожи, задерживая свой чувственный рот на ее теле, полностью погруженный в ощущения, пробуя ее на вкус и по-львиному ворча.

— Милая, — к левой щеке прижата его культя, правую он обхватил ладонью, прижался лбом к ее лбу, — я без тебя пропаду.

И Бриенна сдает свою крепость, обреченно думая, что и эту уступку Джейме если оценит, то никогда, вопреки семейной поговорке, не оплатит.  
…  
— Не надо. Ну, не плачь. Не надо, — шептал он после всего, когда Бриенне все-таки удалось спрятаться от его цепкого взора в угол подушки, и тут ее и настигли слезы — какие-то детские, из той самой мечты, которую она никогда не осмеливалась додумать до конца.

Всхлипывая и хлюпая носом, она боялась оглянуться, но знала, что оглянуться придется.  
Как и то, что маленькая сцена с ее слезами и его утешениями просто обязана была свершиться в подобной обстановке.

Знал это и Джейме. Легко перекинул ее через себя — словно утрата девичества мгновенно отняла ее силу и вес, — и устроил на своем плече, сжавшуюся и прикрывавшуюся руками и нещадно терзаемым одеялом от него.

«У меня красный опухший нос и заплывшие глаза от плача, — знала Бриенна, — волосы как солома, в которой валяли крестьянку несколько часов кряду, руки опухли от обморожения. Синяки. Шрамы. Не было и нет талии». И тем не менее, еще она знала, что несколько минут назад Джейме Ланнистер — он самый, мужчина ее мечты, настолько недосягаемый, любил ее нескладное тело и ее саму, нежно целовал, ласково обнимал и открывался с самой своей потрясающей стороны.

«Теперь мы любовники, — эта мысль потрясла Бриенну, — Бриенна Красотка любовница Джейме Ланнистера». Что бы там ни думали и не говорили злые языки, сама девушка в своих мечтах дальше свадьбы не заходила. Это было слишком невозможно, чтобы отравлять себя еще и мечтами.

Несколько минут тишины и тихих редких всхлипываний Бриенны пролетели, и она рискнула взглянуть на Джейме. Вопреки ее ожиданиям, он не спал и даже не закрыл глаза. О чем-то размышляя, смотрел в никуда над собой. На нее оглянулся с улыбкой, светлой и счастливой.

— Всё? — тихо спросил, имея в виду слезы, Бриенна скорее для порядка хлюпнула носом раз или два, — может, просто поцелуемся, и ты мне все-таки скажешь, какого… тебя понесло одну за Ходоками в морозную ночь…  
— Если бы меня не дернуло по голове, ничего бы не было.  
— Если бы ты не пошла, тебя бы не дернуло.  
— Я пошла, потому что так было надо, и все бы пошли! — огрызнулась Бриенна и нахмурилась, привставая на локте. Мгновенно потеряла даже такое шаткое равновесие — голова закружилась, кровь бросилась в лицо, и она рухнула на подушку, носом в его плечо.

Джейме обхватил ее за шею и беспорядочно расцеловал в лоб и виски. Минуту она просто лежала, не в силах пошевелиться и попытаться вырваться.

— Знаешь, что? — смешливо прошептал он, нарочно растягивая и выделяя слова, — я всегда думал… хотел знать… ты там… такая же сильная, как и везде? И знаешь, да. Очень. И я хочу… иногда, не всегда, но сегодня хотел — чтобы ты только там была сильна.

Она захлебывается смущением и возмущением. Хочет ответить, но язык не слушается, только тоненько удается пропищать:  
-…убийца.  
— Я же пришел спасать тебя, женщина. Оцени это.  
— Ммм.  
— Выслушай меня, — голос его обретает властность, которая сводит девушку с ума, — на будущее запретить не смогу. Но прошу. Рисковать собой, рисковать своим — моим! — ребенком… — уже улыбается, наблюдая ее изумленно распахнутые глаза, — да?  
— Джейме, даже я знаю, что от одного раза не бывает… не всегда бывает…

Это уже из той мечты, которой она боялась даже касаться лет с девяти.

— Одного раза? Женщина, у тебя скверно с арифметикой, — сложно сосредоточиться на смысле его слов, когда он везде, а горячие руки крепко обнимают ее предательски ослабшее тело, — до вылазки за Стену три недели?  
— Три, — соглашается Бриенна.  
— Сколько дней?  
— Двадцать один.  
— А ночей?

Она молчит и просто смотрит. Любуется. Надеется. Не верит ни слову, но позволяет себе мечтать, наконец. Они правда сбываются.

— Умножаем на два, — продолжает самозабвенно Джейме Ланнистер, — и… нет, на три. Есть же еще утро, — слово это он смакует с особенным чувством, от намеков на которое Бриенна краснеет, — получаем сколько?  
— Шестьдесят шесть, — покорно отвечает она. Молчит затем.

Он молчит тоже. Тени несбывшегося клубятся по углам комнаты, подступают — и бегут прочь, когда Джейме Ланнистер улыбается, очевидно любуясь произведенным своими математическими экзерсисами эффектом.

— Минимум, — добавляет уже шепотом, и ее возражения и вопросы тонут в очередном глубоком поцелуе.


End file.
